


A Grand Hero's Journey

by KnightofIris



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Captivity, Mind Control, Multi, Robin has a bad time, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofIris/pseuds/KnightofIris
Summary: She never wished to be among the ranks of the Grand Heroes.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different from my usual fluff. This isn't a happy story, I'll say that much right now. But this all really came from the fact that, save for *maybe* Xander, Robin is the only character you could characterize as a pure "good guy" among the ranks of Grand Heroes. The rest are either mercenaries motivated by monetary gain or villains.
> 
> So I toyed with this idea for a while and came up with this fic. No idea when the next chapter is coming out because boy college is rough, but I hope you guys at least like what I have here. It's not beta'd so go in with caution. Give me critiques if you want, I still do want to get better at this writing thingy.

In the realm of Ylissetol, behind the stone gates of the small palace, a man and woman sat within a conference room. The man, Chrom, held his head within his hands. The woman, Robin, looked upon the blue-haired man, forlorned. The recent defeat by the hands of the mysterious Askr army they had thought to be their enemy had given way to a dark truth that struck them both to the core.

“By Naga’s light, how could I be so dense?” Chrom slammed his hand against the conference table. “To think we’d chosen the side of the oppressors after all we’d been through.”

“Chrom.” Robin took his hand in her’s. “Even I could not see through Embla’s rouse. If there’s anyone you should be upset with, it’s me.”

Her eyes fell onto the ground, brows furrowed. Chrom stood from his chair, though Robin’s voice stopped him before he could approach closer.

“I am your tactician, along with your queen, it is my failing that Embla used us. Had I been able to we’d have one less battle to fight…”

“Robin--”

“Am I interrupting?” The cold voice cut through Chrom’s response.

Husband and wife turned toward the door where a woman bathed in patterned red, black, and gold stood. The same little girl that had warned them of the Askr army, Princess Veronica.

“Lady Veronica.” Chrom glared at the royal with simmering contempt. “What need do you have of us now?”

“I shall be curt, Lord Chrom. I’m here for your tactician.” Veronica replied.

Robin’s body became cold at the young woman’s brash statement. It was not the first time someone had offered her a position in their kingdom, but this girl… Something about her tone left Robin with the deep feeling she would not allow a denial. 

“We lost.” She stepped in between her husband and the young girl. “A tactician that only loses is of no use to you.”

“You only lost because these _fools_ held you back.” The princess made a point to gesture her head toward Chrom. “A little training in Embla and you shall become a conqueror of kingdoms the likes of which you’d only dream.”

“And what makes you think I wish such a thing?” Robin could feel the anger radiating from her husband as she spoke.

Veronica scoffed at her question. “Whether you wish it or not is of no concern here, Lady Robin. Is it not enough that someone as powerful as I desire you on my side?”

Robin looked at the young princess in anger and confusion. “I have no intention of leaving my husband’s side, Lady Veronica. Not to conquer nations and certainly not to little girls that use people as playthings.”

Veronica clicked her tongue. “I suppose I have no choice then--”

The door, left ajar by the intruding pair, creaked further open. A tiny voice broke the increasing tension with but an utterance.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

Robin’s heart jolted with panic seeing Luci just behind the masked man. “Lucina, go back to your room.”

Luci stood there eyeing the two near strangers from the doorway. Veronica turned toward the child, a familiar sight from when she first came. Though she was curled asleep against her mother’s bosom when the royal’s discussed their contract.

“Ah, this is your daughter, yes?” Veronica lifted her hand and gestured for the young child. “Come, child. Let me look at you closely.”

Luci, despite her parents’ pleas, slowly made her way toward the red cloaked woman. Her eyes grew wide with panic, azure gems darting between both Veronica and her parents. 

“Don’t you dare touch my daughter!” Chrom bolted forward.

Veronica turned her head from the shaking girl, quite passive to the Ylissean prince’s attack. “Do you truly think she’s much safer with you around, Lord Chrom?”

The Embla Princess held out her hand and Chrom stilled mid stride. “W-What?” Veronica only giggled in response and twirled her hands like a puppeteer. The Ylissean prince moved in response forcing himself to reach for the hilt of his Falchion. 

“Now child, why don’t you go give your papa a big hug?” Veronica nudged Luci toward Chrom. Neither could break whatever hold was set upon them by this wicked girl.

Before Robin’s own eyes Chrom grabbed hold of their small child and held the blade to her neck. Luci’s eyes showed confusion and fear, reflecting Chrom’s own.

“Chrom, what in the gods’ name are you doing?!”

Chrom could only look on in horror at his own actions, unable to say much past frustrated grunts. Robin started towards her daughter, hoping to wretch their daughter from his grasp. But, Veronica’s voice stopped her.

“Not another step, or I’ll have your husband cut open your precious daughter like a pig.”

Robin looked at the girl dumbfounded. Was this the power the Askr royals had warned them about? 

“Now, I’ll ask again. Will you be my tactician?”

Robin’s eyes jumped from Veronica to her family. Was she crazed?!

“You ask me such a thing now?!” Robin exclaimed. “After you threaten my daughter’s life?!”

“Is there truly a better time?” Veronica shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand limply toward the two blue haired royals. “I suppose if you’re so impatient, I’ll have my fun now.”

Veronica slowly clenched her fist.

A shrill scream pierced the air as Chrom pushed Falchion further into his daughter’s soft flesh. A small stream of bright blood trickled down the young princess’ neck onto the collar of her soft blue dress. Chrom’s own screams were held behind clenched teeth, yet his eyes held a terror Robin had not seen in years.

“Enough!” Robin saw no other options. “I’ll go!” 

The Embla royal stopped her hand.

“I’ll... I’ll be your tactician, just please spare them. Spare my family.”

Veronica only chuckled at the tactician’s pleas. It always did feel wonderful to see proud heroes grovel at her feet. “A wise choice.” She unclenched her fist and moved her hand once more, forcing Chrom to sheath his sword.

“Bruno.”

The masked man, whom Robin had nearly forgotten about, strode toward the defeated woman. From a small sack at Bruno’s side he produced iron shackles. Robin could barely make out patterns carved into the iron, similar to the legendary Silence Staff.

Luci began to sob in confusion as the masked man shackled Robin’s wrists together. “Please, I’m sorry!” The small princess sobbed. “Please don’t take mommy!” Robin’s heart ached for her daughter. She looked up at her and forced the best smile she could.

“Mommy will be back.” Robin spoke softly. “I promise I’ll come back.”

“Enough jabber.” Veronica scoffed. “We’d best get on the road lest we be walking in complete darkness.”

Bruno pulled on the chains that bound the tactician’s wrists and nearly tripped her over her own feet. Robin looked one last time towards her family, the two still frozen in place by Veronica’s magic.

“What of my family?” Robin tugged against Bruno’s hold. “Release them from your dark magic as you promised.”

Veronica kept her back to her newly acquired tactician. “They will be released once we leave this realm. I wouldn’t wish for the hot-headed Ylissean prince to play the part of martyr trying to rescue his dear wife.”

Bruno pulled the tactician further out of the room and into the hallway. Robin was barely able to keep up with the much taller man as she passed by her friends and servants. They too were frozen in place, fear just as prevalent in their eyes as Chrom and Luci’s.

_This power, is it truly all hers?_

They made their way out of the castle’s inner gates to a waiting carriage. It was made of a shimmering wood Robin had never seen and adorned with gold trimmings. Truly the picture of royal transportation. A man, himself clothed in feathers and fine silks, opened the door to the carriage. Veronica made her way in first, helped by the carriage driver, then Bruno and Robin.

Once inside the carriage began to move, jolting Robin forward and causing her to nearly fall out of her seat. Veronica and Bruno seemed to have no trouble staying upright, however.

“I would think a woman of your standing would be use to carriage rides.” Veronica said. “Though I have heard that Ylisse is not the richest of countries.”

Robin picked herself back up, glaring at the young girl. Veronica met the tactician’s gaze, her eyes showing little save for boredom.

“Are you to mock me now?” Robin spoke through gritted teeth.

“Only trying to liven the mood.” The girl’s voice grew softer. “These carriage rides are oft dreadfully dull. It’s rare I get the chance to indulge in a good conversation.”

The tactician adjusted back into her seat, but held her tongue firm. It seemed petty, but Robin had little past the most vile things to say to the dictatorial princess. The ride stayed as such in total silence. 

After what felt like an eternity to Robin, her anger began to dissipate into exhaustion. Her eyes grew heavy as the carriages slight rocks lulled her deeper into sleep. The sudden stop of the carriage jolted the Plegian awake. The sun was no longer shining bright as it had once been, now only the moon and stars lit the sky. How long had she been asleep?

“We’re here.” The masked man spoke, tugging at Robin’s chains. Robin could feel her skin chafe under the iron shackles as Bruno pulled her from the cart. 

Embla felt less inviting than her home. Strange embroideries and puzzling knots adorned the castle upon which she gazed. This was to be Robin’s prison, trapped as this villainous child’s toy until she could escape.

“Only one more thing to do before we may enter.”

Robin looked at the girl, puzzled by her comment. She watched as Bruno walked back behind her and tightly held her upper arms. “What?! What are you--?!”

The pain hit Robin faster than any Thoron ever could, it was as if someone had stuck a hook in her chest and pulled as hard as they could. She screamed in anguish and writhed against Bruno’s grip. Her very bones ached against Veronica’s mysterious magic.

“It seems you had more ties to that world than I thought. No matter, you are mine now.”

In an instant the painful tug laxed and Robin fell against the masked man. Her breath was ragged and shallow as her body quaked in his grip.

“What… What have you done?”

“I closed off Askr’s power to summon you. I don’t want my new tactician being taken away by the enemy so soon.”

Askr? Could they truly be capable of the same cruel methods as Veronica?

“It’s a power I use only for those I find especially important.” Veronica’s tone seemed almost mocking to Robin’s ears. “My ‘Grand Heroes’.”

The tactician narrowed her eyes. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Veronica fell silent for a moment and simply shrugged her shoulders.

She gestured toward the man behind Robin to hoist her up. “You’ll learn to appreciate the position I’ve give you. One way or another.” Veronica stepped toward the castle entrance, barely reacting to the servants that opened the door and greeted her.

“Help Bruno escort our new Grand Hero to her room. She’s quite exhausted after her journey.”

Help was an understatement, Veronica's magic had left her near unable to climb the stairs to the higher floors and needed to be carried to her upper level room. The room Veronica had prepared for the tactician was regal to say the least. A four poster bed, hand carved furniture, and enough decor to make even Plegian royalty green with envy. Any guest would be elated to be given such a room, but Robin was not a guest. _A golden cage is still a cage_ , she thought, noticing the lack of any windows in the room.

Bruno unlocked Robin’s chains and pocketed them once more. “The servants will be here with your supper and some night clothes to change into.” His voice was nearly as lacking in emotion as Veronica’s. “Eat it and proceed to bed, Princess Veronica wants you strong for tomorrow’s training.”

Robin barely had enough time to rub her raw wrists before the masked man made his way out of the room. A latching noise echoed through the bedroom. She reached for the knob and attempted to turn in, but the woman’s gut twirled into knots when it held firmly locked in place despite the lack of any key hole.

Now, alone in this room, everything finally began to hit the tactician. Slowly, Robin backed away from the door and collapsed onto the floor. Her body became wracked with sobs and tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes. This was now the place she was forced to call her home. Away from her family, her friends, her _life_.

For the first time in a very long time Robin felt truly helpless.


	2. Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, got chapter 2 finished! Special thank you to SapphireAngel who helped beta this chapter and let me bounce ideas off of her. Now enjoy more Robin pain.

The morning came to Robin via a knock on her door. Her face burned from the tears now dried on her cheeks and her head throbbed from the sobbing she had done the night prior. Her hair was disheveled, along with her tanned camisole and pants. She growled out a tired “Go away” and buried herself further into the covers of her new bed.

The previous night, after her breakdown, had been wasted trying to find any way out of her room. However, no matter how hard she scoured in the darkness for some kind of secret passage or ventilation, nothing came to pass. Eventually Robin was forced to give in. She pulled herself under the covers of her new bed and sobbed quietly until finally passing out.

At some point the maids had come in and left her food and night clothes. However, Robin was too angry and too tired to even attempt to touch them. She wanted nothing to do with this new life. Especially not after what Veronica had done.

That didn't stop the little sociopath from sending people to try and coax her out.

“Lady Robin.” The man’s voice was unfazed by Robin’s decree. “I have breakfast for you.”

She lifted herself from the covers, more irritated now. “I’m not hungry.” Despite this, the lock clicked and let free the door of her room. In came a man, hair silver as the waning moon and tied neatly in a low ponytail and a silver food tray in hand. Beside him were two mages dressed in red. _Bodyguards_ Robin thought.

“You need to eat, Lady Robin.” Though his words seemed kind, his tone was detached. “Princess Veronica wishes for you to participate in the training exercises she has planned for today. You need your energy.”

Robin glared at the silver haired man. “Tell Veronica that I’d rather jump into a pit of hungry Risen than train with her.” She slumped back under the fluffy safety of her covers, praying to Naga that the three would just go away as the maids had.

There was a pause before the man sighed and spoke again. “I will inform Princess Veronica of your decision.”

Their footsteps echoed and the door clicked close once more, leaving Robin within the timeless darkness of her prison. There she lay, in the quiet thinking only of her family.

Within the inky blackness the tactician could swear she saw visages of her daughter frolicking around the room. Tricks of the eye, she knew, but it still gave Robin an odd sense of comfort.

Before long she fell back asleep, ignoring the gnawing hunger in her abdomen. She dreamt of Chrom and their children, waiting for her under a tree in their royal garden. Morgan held little Luci in his lap, his bright smile lighting up his face. Luci wore her elder brother’s cloak, giggling as the too long sleeves wiggled with her movements. The elder Lucina was no longer dressed in her battle attire, now she wore a light blue sun dress and had her hair up in a ponytail. And there Chrom sat between them all, his eyes bright and warm as the smile on his face. He looked upon Robin, waving for her to come closer.

And try the tactician did, but no matter how hard and how fast she ran her family never came any closer. She reached out for them, hoping that somehow she’d be able to grab hold of them. To join them in their wonderful, peaceful world.

In the end, she never could.

Robin was jerked awake by loud knocking at her door. Gods knew how long she had been sleeping at this point. She groaned into her pillow, this time making sure to make it loud enough for the person outside to hear.

“I already told you I don’t want to train!”

There was a small pause of quiet at the door, then soft mumbling Robin couldn’t quite make out. The door unlocked and opened once more, making the tactician’s stomach turn. She didn’t need this, not after the horror Veronica had put her through yesterday.

“Lady Robin?” The voice was not the same as the man from before. It was deeper, more refined. “I’ve come to speak with you and bring you lunch.”

Robin only buried herself deeper into the covers, pulling the edges under her body. “I have no intention of chatting.” She grumbled out.

Another pause. 

“I understand that you are new to this realm, Lady Robin, but you are Veronica’s tactician. You must be at your peak performance, not just for her, but for our soldiers.”

Robin refused to respond, she was not going to go anywhere near that girl after what she had done.

“Lady Robin, please.”

No response.

The man heaved an audible sigh.

“I pray you are decent beneath this.”

Suddenly Robin felt the comfort of her blankets wretched from her grip, exposing her to the bitter cold. She bolted up from her bed, anger bright in her amber eyes. “Are you a daft?! What man is so brazen as to take a lady’s covers?!”

“A man who was given no other choice.” The man held his lantern up to Robin’s face. “And a lady of your standing should not be moping in homesickness. We have a duty to Veronica, it is why we are here.”

“ _You_ are duty bound.” She growled at the taller man. “Leave me be, I want nothing to do with that child.”

“That is an impossible task, I’m afraid. You are our tactician, and if you’re half near worth the salt Veronica thinks you are you’ll get up, eat, make yourself presentable, and do your damned job.”

Robin was taken aback by the man’s words. “Are you questioning my tactical prowess?”

The blonde man did not hesitate in his remark. “Verily so. I would never imagine a tactician that’s won three wars would be so quick to drown themselves in self pity.”

Something in Robin snapped. “Fine then, if you’re so sure of yourself. I’ll show you how good of a tactician I truly am.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re finally getting somewhere.”

“First, you need food.” The blonde walked over and sat the lantern on the table, illuminating the the creamy soup and full wine glass. “I’m not leaving until you eat the whole thing.”

Robin looked at the blonde man, bewildered. “I’m not hungry.”

“I’ve heard that line before.” He pushed the bowl closer to the tactician. “You’re certainly not the first person I’ve had to convince to eat.”

The tactician raised a brow. “Do you think me a child?”

“If you choose to act as such.” The man retorted. “Now eat. The maids have told me you haven’t eaten in a day and I’d rather not have the woman in charge of my soldiers’ lives beset by hunger.”

Though her stomach begged and pleaded against her, Robin kept her eyes fixed on the soup and her feet glued to the ground.

“A man too weak to hunt and too prideful to ask for food will only starve.” The blonde man’s ruby eyes fixed onto her amber ones. “Eat.”

“You’re one to talk pride, Sir--”

“Xander, Crown prince of Nohr.” 

Nohr? Could it be the same Nohr from the fairytales Robin would read to Luci? Perhaps the hunger was getting to her.

She finally sighed, head aching from the argument with this disgruntled ‘Xander’ and sat down at the table. It felt odd having someone watch her as she ate. Almost like she was back home being judged by her fellow noblemen.

Except now, Robin didn’t have Chrom’s warm hand to hold her’s in comfort under the table.

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin could see the maids scurrying in and out of the bathing chamber attached to her room. Right, she was to ‘make herself presentable’ for the damned brat.

The rest of the 'lunch' was filled with little conversation after that. Xander himself seemed just as uncomfortable as Robin, occasionally moving his eyes away from her’s. A face she had seen with Chrom in many a stalemated meeting.

The spoon clattered against the now empty glass bowl. Robin stood up from her seat and moved toward the bathing room, Xander did so as well. His movement surprised the tactician. Was this truly so hell bent on making sure she met with Veronica?

“Are you planning on watching me bathe as well, Xander?”

“Certainly not.” Xander showed little fluster in his retort. “I shall wait outside for you.”

Once gone the maids helped Robin into the bathtub while a single female mage stood watch. They insisted on helping the tactician clean herself, but Robin expressed she was more than capable.

While the maids finally relented after much prodding, they still kept a close watch on Robin as she scrubbed herself. It felt nice to finally clean herself after what had transpired, but the veil of shame could not leave the tactician’s shoulders.

However, a small fire sparked within her as the water washed away her dried tears. Robin would make it back to her family, she promised.


End file.
